


Pet It...

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron's smart mouth gets him in trouble with Professor McGonagall.





	Pet It...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I couldn't help it.   
  
She changed into a cat to impress the first years and I couldn't help but muse out loud over dinner that I wondered if she wanted me to pet her pussy.  
  
Harry should have told me that she was standing behind me.  
  
My ear hurt where she yanked it and drug me from the Great Hall.  
  
I missed out on Treacle Tart too.  
  
So now I'm in the transfiguration classroom waiting for her.   
  
She's going to make me clean something horrible.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall says as she comes through the door and shuts it behind her.   
  
I was a bit surprised to hear her do a locking charm.   
  
"You were inquiring whether I wanted you to pet my," Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at me. "I believe you said my pussy?"  
  
I sat there in shock, my mouth hanging open, and she shook her head.  
  
"You would think after seven years in my classroom and a friend like Hermione Granger that you might be a bit more eloquent."  
  
"Err.."  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall continued. "The answer is yes. I would very much like you to pet my pussy."  
  
I turned bright red and let out a small shriek.   
  
"Honestly, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall continued. "Are you going to deny you've been staring at me?"  
  
I couldn't deny it. I wanted to but she reminded me so much of Hermione...  
  
"Mr Weasley stand up please," Professor McGonagall ordered. "And come here."  
  
I was surprised when she grabbed my wrist and slid my hand beneath her tartan robes.  
  
I was surprised to find lace.  
  
I was surprised when my fingers began moving and stroking her through the lace.   
  
I would have thought I was under the Imperious curse but I knew better.  
  
She was barking orders at me.   
  
Teaching me.  
  
Like Hermione.  
  
I felt myself harden and when she reached down and squeezed my cock I came in my trousers just as she tightened around my fingers.   
  
"Mr. Weasley," she panted as she rode through her orgasm. "I demand you find Miss Granger and show her the technique I've taught you tonight."  
  
That's when I woke up.  
  
Was it a dream or did it happen.   
  
My trousers are a bit stained in the front.


End file.
